


it was a one night stand ('til i woke up next to you)

by astronauts



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, THIS IS ACTUALLY JUST FLUFF, mild appearances of the ginger squad but i didn't even mention their names, this is actually all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronauts/pseuds/astronauts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>carmilla and laura shared a night together after getting drunk at a bar and carmilla decides that she didn't want this to end just like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it was a one night stand ('til i woke up next to you)

**Author's Note:**

> oh man okay so all time low's new album was recently released and i've been wanting to write this since i heard the song don't you go so here it is!!

_don't you go and carry on with your life / it was a one night stand 'til i woke up next to you / don't you go, saying all your goodbyes / i want a one night stand just one more time with you / so give me one more night with you_

_-don't you go, all time low_

* * *

 You swivel the bar stool around slowly, lifting your glass to your own lips and flicking your tongue out. You cast sideway glances at the throng of people on the dance floor and without realizing, you roll your eyes at the sight in front of you. A loud thud disturbed the small bubble of serenity around you and you glared up at a flustered looking blonde pushing herself on her tip toes to reach the bar stool. A tiny smile creeps onto your features as she orders her drink, her feet dangling and swinging in the air. She was someone you didn't expect seeing at this kind of place, and her presence seemed to give off a glowing aura, but that might just be the alcohol kicking into your systems. 

It started off with a mere _"hey, want to dance?"_ but you end up pushing her against the bathroom walls somewhere along the night, your fingers curling at the small strands of hair at the back of her neck and her hands grasping desperately at your waist. 

 Both of you arrived at her home at around half past two. You were slightly tipsy while she might've been a little more intoxicated. Your arms were wrapped around her as she struggled to find her keys in her pocket. 

 "Jesus—" You hear her breathe when your lips found her pulse point, and you realize you didn't know her name. You'd been calling her  _cutie_ for as long as you can remember and an occasional different sweet baked good slipped out. "What's your name?" Now that you've asked it, it felt stupid. 

 "What?" She pulls back from her lock and tilts her head at you. "Laura. You?"

 "Carmilla."

 "Cool." She shrugged her shoulder and goes back to poking furiously at her lock. 

 Her hands fumble at the lock of the apartment and you grumble under your breath. "Cupcake," she looks up at you and grins, cocking her head and stabbing the key blindly into the keyhole. She finally managed to open the god forsaken front door and she stumbles in after you. This time, she pushes you against the door, slamming it shut. You groan loudly but her lips were suddenly on yours and you melt into her. 

You remember yourself asking her if she was sober enough and she answered by flipping you over and pressing her fingers into you. Your eyes snapped shut immediately after hearing her chuckle quietly. She leans down to capture your lips and you almost pushed her away because you never let the girls you fucked every week almost religiously, touch you first or touch you as much, for that matter. But your eyes blinked open slowly and she's smiling down at you, and her fingers were moving inside you, and when she trailed her tongue down your body, you let her. 

* * *

 You woke up pressed to another body, her legs tangled with yours and her gentle breathing hitting your collarbone. You held your breath for a moment and mentally chastised yourself for not leaving soon enough. You'd always left by the time the sun rose. 

 Laura muttered something under her breath and you smiled for a second. Her hair lay spread out on the white pillows and the sunlight streaming in from her glass windows made her look like some sort of angel. You find the description running in your head a little too cliche for you and you shook your head, a soft chuckle escaping your lips. 

 You slowly and carefully extricate yourself from her grasp and you hear her whine, her eyebrows furrowing as she grasped blindly at the sheets. Your heart thumped loudly against your ribcage and you blinked once before grabbing your jeans and pulling them on. You needed to leave, you didn't want to further complicate this, but you didn't want to leave, you wanted to fall back into bed and hold her against yourself for the rest of your life. 

 (And frankly that's the most terrifying thought you've had in a while.)

You hesitate at her door, zipping up your combat boots and turning back to look at her. She's a heavy sleeper, you noticed. You'd dropped your phone loudly on the floor accidentally but all she did was mumble to herself and curl tighter into her sheets. 

You wanted to leave a note at her desk, but you couldn't think of what to write, and for gods sake, Carmilla. This is a one night stand. But you kind of wanted another one night stand with her, and another,  _and another_. You shook your head at yourself, the corners of your lips curving up minutely. You leave finally, after standing by the door for a whole five minutes. 

You regretted it the moment you stepped out of her house. 

* * *

 

You saw her again two weeks later on a Saturday. You've been visiting the bar more frequently now, though you were almost positive she wouldn't be back at that kind of place, you still kind of hoped she would. You haven't slept with another girl in two weeks, which was kind of fucked up, considering your situation. You've barely even flirted with anyone. 

Laura walks into the bar at around nine pm and you really wanted to approach her again but you're not sure how, and her friends were trailing into the bar behind her. You huff, annoyed at the three gingers that strolled in after Laura and sunk further into your seat. Laura scanned the crowd quickly and your heart bloomed, thinking she just may be looking for you too.

You went outside half an hour later to smoke, and ended up offending a group of large men. In your defense, you didn't know that they had a 'territory', and you really shouldn't have told them to piss off but you weren't in your greatest moods, and when you swung your fist at the first one, he grabbed your wrist. 

That's how you ended up with your back against the brick walls outside of the bar, the cigarette stub next to you, bruises littered your wrists and a slowly swelling bruise decorated your face. You glared into the distance, your fingers pressing at your bruises. The hanging light from above you was starting to annoy you, with the way it creaks when the wind blows and the way the yellow light flickers on and off. 

"Oh my god." You hear a familiar gasp and cocked your head at the bar entrance. Laura stood at the door, her friends slowly streaming out one by one as well. You see her turn around to whisper something to her friends and they left with hesitance, before she turns back to you. 

_Oh no, does she even remember your name?_

"Carm—"

_Oh_. 

"What happened to you?" She knelt down beside you and you smirk at her, the corner of your lips bleeding. She furrowed her eyebrows at you and her hand gingerly came up to cup your swelling cheek. You almost flinch away at first, because this was intimate, and you didn't do intimate. But you lean into her touch and she worries her bottom lip. 

"What were you thinking? Did you hit someone first?" Laura's concerned whisper brought a smile to your face. The group of men walked out right at this moment and they whistled at you. 

"Aw your little girlfriend's here to pick you up." The biggest one laughed, the one who punched you. They all guffawed loudly, pointing fingers at you and Laura. You grit your teeth but remain seated by the wall, Laura's hand still cupping your cheek. Laura stood up and balled her hands into fists by her side. The men leered at her and you kind of want to try punching them again. 

"Next time pick on someone your size, assholes." Laura growled at them and you arched your eyebrows at the small girl in front of you. "I see she's even landed a punch on you." Laura smiled smugly at the biggest man, gesturing to the bruise on his left eye. You let loose a chuckle because as adorable as a five feet two inch girl sounds, Laura was pretty intimidating when she wanted to be. The men stumbled away quickly and Laura turned around to kneel beside you again. 

She smiled at you and stroked her thumb gently across your eyebrow. You hiss in pain and she pulls her hand back, watching the small cut trickle with blood. Her face contorts and before you know it, apologies were tumbling from her lips. You gave her a crooked grin and shook your head. "Nothing I haven't been through before, cupcake."

A look of confusion passes through her and she kind of looks disappointed. 

"You—do you remember—"

"Yeah, Laura." You tilted your head at her as she helps you up. "I remember." Her shoulders visibly dropped and she sighed, a smile surfacing on her features. You returned the smile and she picked your hand up, carefully draping your arm across her shoulders. You tense at her hand resting on your hip but immediately melted into her. 

You bring her to your home because it was the nearer one. And she insisted on seeing you home because you weren't in any state to walk yourself home, at which you almost protest because you were capable of going home yourself. But she squeezes your hip and you let her bring you home. 

"Make yourself at home." You dropped your keys on the kitchen table and watched Laura as she took in your small apartment. You collapsed onto your couch and groaned, almost immediately springing back up and clutching to your sides. Laura hurried over with the first aid kit in her hands. 

"Where did you even find that?" 

She shrugged and nudged her chin towards the direction of your kitchen cupboard. You twist your lips and watched as she cleaned the cut on your eyebrow. You're usually unaffected by close proximity with anyone but Laura's making it a little hard for you to breathe. She puts a plaster over your cut and kisses it gently and you whined so softly you doubt she heard but judging from the smirk on her face, she did. Laura ran to your freezer and returned with an ice pack. She held it to your swollen cheek while gently running her finger tips over the bruises on your wrists. 

You were falling asleep when you felt her fingers trailing over your ribs. "Just checking." She mumbled at your questioning gaze. You nodded and when she's sure none of your ribs were broken, she lets out a satisfied hum and stood up. 

"So I guess I'll be on my way?" She shut the first aid kit and shuffled her feet around nervously. 

"No stay." Came tumbling out from your lips before you could stop yourself and she blushes. You were kind of hazy but you pushed yourself up and stepped closer to her. Her hands wrung together nervously and you tugged them into yours. 

"Are you sure?" Laura looks at you hesitantly and you cock your head to the side. 

"I mean—" you pull away and clasp your hands together. "I know it was a one night stand but,"

Laura looked at your expectantly and you smile at her, flustered. 

"I mean if you want to, I'd like to have more one night stands with you."

_Smooth, Carmilla. Smooth_.

Laura burst out laughing and you hide your face behind your hands. She pulls your hands away gently and a wide smile spread across her cheeks. You think you mumbled  _don't laugh at me_ but you can't be sure, your mind was too messed up at that moment to process your words. 

"Is that usually your way of asking people out on dates?" Laura teased, her arms draping over your shoulders and her hands resting at the back of your neck. You tilted your head at her and she makes a small noise from the back of her throat. "You want one more one night stand?"

"Shut up." You muttered, a tiny smile surfacing at the sight of Laura throwing her head back and laughing. 

"Let's have one more one night stand." She dropped her voice to a whisper and tugs you in for a kiss. You pushed her back into the couch and your hands blindly grasp at the hem of her shirt while she hums into your mouth. 

* * *

 That night you lay awake in Laura's embrace and you prop yourself up on your elbow to look at Laura. You scrape your pinky gently against Laura's nose and she twitches and scrunches her nose up, batting your finger away with the back of her hand. You chuckle and her eyes blink open slowly, focusing on you. 

"Laura," you trace tiny hearts into the side of her ribs and she smiles at you through her half lidded eyes. "I want more one night stands with you."

"Yeah?" The girl breathily laughed and combed her fingers through your raven hair. "Until when?"

"Forever?" You tilt your head to the side and jokingly reply but you know your statement held some truth to it. Laura merely laughed and leaned up to press a gentle kiss to your jaw. 

"How about we start with a date?" She mumbled into your chest and you squirm at the vibrations from her voice. She hummed when you scratch your nails gently down her bare back and you feel her lips curving into a smile against your skin. 

"Yeah I can do that." You whispered in the darkness and you think that Laura might just be your last one night stand. 

**Author's Note:**

> (i really should have went with third person pov anyway this was my first time trying second person so it's still a little messy) 
> 
> thanks for reading!!!


End file.
